Na zawsze razem
Izabela i Fineasz opowiadają Fretce jak zostali parą. Później cała piątka i Fretka wie o związku Finbeli i tajemnicę Agenta P. Ferb, Buford i Baljeet się już nudzą bez nich, więc postanawiają zniszczyć ich związek. Fineasz jest wściekły na Ferba o to, że chciał popsuć mu związek z Izabelą. Tymczasem Pepe i Fretka wybierają się na pierwszą wspólną misję by pokonać Dundersztyca. Nota: Ten odcinek opowiada z innej linii czasu. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fretka Flynn *Fineasz Flynn (retrospekcja) *Ferb Fletcher (retrospekcja) *Pepe Pan Dziobak (retrospekcja) *Heinz Dundersztyc (retrospekcja) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) (retrospekcja) *Pepe Pan Dziobak (drugi wymiar) (retrospekcja) *Major Francis Monogram(retrospekcja) *Carl Karl (retrospekcja) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (retrospekcja) *I inni, co mieli im usunąć pamięć (retrospekcja) *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc Akt I (W ogródku) Izabela: (Wchodzi do ogródka) Cześć skarbie, co dziś robimy? Fineasz: Będziemy robić to co ty tylko chcesz. (Pocałował ją w policzek, a ona się rumieni) Izabela: Ooooo..... Nie musiałeś. Fretka: (Widzi ze swojego pokoju) Co?! Poczekajcie. (Przychodzi do ogródka) Czy ja dobrze słyszałam, że Izabela mówi do ciebie "skarbie", a ty ją całujesz w policzek? Wiedziałam, że Iza się w tobie podkochuje, ale nie wiedziałam, że już powiedziała. Od kiedy jesteście razem?! Fineasz: Od kilku dni. Nie pamiętasz naszego pocałunku, gdzie mnie Iza pocałowała? Fretka: Nie pamiętam. A ja przy tym byłam? Fineasz: Byłaś. Aaa... przecież oni usunęli każdemu pamięć oprócz mi, Izabeli, Ferbowi, Baljeet'owi i Bufordowi. Fretka: Czemu mieli nam usunąć pamięć? Fineasz: Bo poznaliśmy sekret Pepe. Fretka: Pepe ma sekret? Fineasz: Jest tajnym agentem. Fretka: Hola, hola! Musicie mi opowiedzieć cały dzień o którym wy o tym gadacie, a ja o nim zapomniałam. Fineasz: A nie możemy tylko o sekrecie i naszym pocałunku? Fretka: Dobra. Fineasz: Bo na pewno sobie wszystko przypomnisz. To było tak: przyjechaliśmy z Pepe i Ferbem do doktora D. z pierwszego i z drugiego wymiaru. (Retrospekcja) Fineasz: (Wjeżdża do biura z Ferbem i Pepe.) To było w dechę! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ech, i kto znowu mi przeszkadza? Będę musiał zganić mojego nieopłacanego asystenta! Dundersztyc: Nie, stary, spokojnie. Przyszli tu ze mną. Fineasz: Tutaj jest pan, doktorze. Szukaliśmy pana. Dundersztyc: Cześć, chłopcy. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): (Łapie Dundersztyca za kołnierz.) Jak mogłeś tu wprowadzić tajnego agenta? Dundersztyc: Ten chłopak jest agentem? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie on! Dundersztyc: Ten cichy? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie on! On! Dundersztyc: Ten krzak? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Nie, nie! Dziobak! To tajny agent Pepe Pan Dziobak! Fineasz: Hola, hola! To zwyczajny dziobak. Nie zna żadnych sztuczek. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ale numer! Już wiem, o co tutaj chodzi. Wy naprawdę wierzycie, że to zwykły zwierzak. Błąd! To kłamstwo i już! To tajny agent! Jesteście jego przykrywką! Chcecie, to wam udowodnię. Ej, generale Dzioborgu, chodź tutaj natychmiast. Będzie za chwilkę, zobaczycie. (Dzioborg ląduje na stopie Dundersztyca z drugiego wymiaru.) Ał! Ał! Ał! Dobra, Dzioborgu. Widzisz tego dziobaka? Wiesz, co masz z nim zrobić? (Dzioborg uderza Pepe.) Fineasz: Pepe! (Oburzony) A co to było? Pepe, nic ci nie jest? Dundersztyc: Mówiłem? Fineasz: Trzeba go zbadać. Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Wiem. Mam szatański pomysł. Halo, Dzioborgu! Teraz zajmij się tymi chłopcami. Dundersztyc: Co?! (Dzioborg atakuje chłopców. Pepe ich broni uderzając Dzioborga.) Fineasz: (Zdziwiony) Pepe! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Tak! Wiedziałem! Dundersztyc: Chwilunia. Pogubiłem się. Dlaczego ich dziobak umie się bić? (Pepe wkłada kapelusz.) To Pepe Pan Dziobak! Dundersztyc (II wymiar): No wiesz... Dundersztyc: Co? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ech... (Załamuje się.) Fineasz: Pepe? Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Brać ich! (Normboty atakują Fineasza, Ferba i Pepe.) Fineasz: Aaa!.. (Wszyscy uciekają.) Jesteś tajnym agentem? Ła, ła! (Normboty odcinają im drogę ucieczki. Jeden z nich urywa głowę szkieletowi jakiegoś zwierzęcia.) Dundersztyc (II wymiar): Ej! To cenny eksponat! Fineasz: (Oburzony) A więc to dlatego codziennie gdzieś znikasz? Przychodzisz tu, by z nimi walczyć? Dundersztyc: Nie, on walczy ze mną. A jego poznaliśmy dziś. (Wskazuje na drugiego Dundersztyca.) Fineasz: Walczysz z aptekarzem? Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Dundersztyc: Właściwie to jestem złym naukowcem. Wiele osób bierze mnie za aptekarza przez ten kitel. Fineasz: Jest pan zły? On jest zły? (Wskazuje na Pepe. Dochodzą do przeszklonej krawędzi.) (Do Pepe) Jeśli tylko przez cały czas wiodłeś sobie podwójne życie, ale stałeś bezczynnie, gdy my pomagaliśmy złemu naukowcowi otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru! Dlaczego nas nie powstrzymałeś? Ferb: Cóż, nasiusiał na kanapę. Dundersztyc: Chwila, moment. Właśnie zrozumiałem. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Zmoczyłeś kanapę! (Pepe uśmiecha się przepraszająco.) Fineasz: Nie, nie. To jednak za mało. Wtedy trzeba było założyć swój kapelusz, a nie teraz, kiedy już wpadliśmy jak śliwka w kompot! (Koniec retrospekcji) Fretka: Nadal sobie nie przypominam tego dnia. Izabela: To teraz ja opowiem o naszym pocałunku. Fretka: Dawaj dziewczyno! (Retrospekcja) Izabela: Hm... Panie Majorze! Major Monogram: Yyy, tak? Izabela: Czyli żadne z nas nie będzie niczego pamiętać? Major Monogram: Zgadza się. Izabela: Dobrze. (Całuje Fineasza) Fineasz: Och, Izabelo! Izabela: No to jazda! Fineasz: (mówi szybko) Nie! Nie, nie, nie! (Carl uruchamia Inator, a Fineasz przesuwa siebie, Ferba, Izę, Baljeet'a i Buforda na bok) (Fineasz daje manekiny przyjaciół i siebie) Jeremiasz: Gdzie jesteśmy? Manekin Fineasza (Fineasz mówi przez miktofon): I dlaczego Pepe nosi kapelusz? Major Monogram: Do licha, Carl! Strzelaj jeszcze raz! Agencie P, możesz się gdzieś schować? (Carl ponownie uruchamia Zapominator) (Koniec retrospekcji) Fretka: Aha! Już pamiętam! Sekret Pepe, wasz pocałunek, Fretka z drugiego wymiaru... Fineasz: Ale o niej już ci nie opowiadaliśmy. Fretka: Wiem, bo sobie przypomniałam już ten cały dzień. Fineasz: Nareszcie! (Przychodzi Ferb, Buford i Baljeet) Buford: Czołem! Baljeet: Witamy! Ferb: Fineasz co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Fineasz: Ale ja chcę spędzić czas z Izabelą. Przecież nasz związek powstał tak niedawno. Ferb: Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Fretka: Ferb ja wiem o Pepe i jego podwójnym życiu. Ferb: Czyli już nie trzeba mówić "Gdzie jest Pepe?"? Fineasz: Nie. Izabela: Wiecie co? My już z Fineaszem idziemy, na razie! (Wychodzą) Fretka: A ja idę na pierwszą misję z Pepe. Pepe! Dubi dubi duba Fretka: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Pepe ja o tobie wiem. Fineasz mówił. Ja nie muszę iść z tobą do Majorka Pajorka, ale przylecisz po mnie i pójdziemy pokonać zło. (Pepe się zgadza) Narrator: 2 minuty później. Fretka: Co? Już? (Fretka i Pepe lecą poduszkowcem do Heinza) (W ogródku) Buford: (Wali głową o płot) Nudzi mi się. Nudzi, nudzi, nudzi. Zrób coś Ferb! Nuuuuuuuudziiiiii miiiii SIĘ! Ferb: Wystarczy! Mam pomysł! Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Buford, masz jeszcze strój Izabeli? Buford: A co? (W parku Finbela poszła na fontannę) (U Ferba również w parku) Buford: Czemu kazałeś mi się znów przebrać za Izabelę? Ferb: Zobaczysz. Mój plan dopiero się zaczął. Baljeet: Jaki plan? Ferb: Sraki. He he. Przepraszam za słownictwo. To jest dopiero część I naszego planu. Gdy Fineasz będzie całował Izabelę wejdzie Buford. O! To już! Buford! Co ty robisz? Nie zjadaj tych robaków tylko zajmij się planem. Na fontannie (Fineasz i Izabela próbują się pocałować, ale Ferb zabiera Izę i przychodzi Buford w stroju dziewczyny) (Fineasz i Buford się całują) (Fineasz czuje kogoś innego, otwiera oczy) Fineasz i Buford: AAAAAAA! Fineasz: Czy my się pocałowaliśmy? Fuj! Jak to możliwe? Buford (głosem dziewczęcym): No, bo gdy mnie pocałowałeś zamieniłam się w Buforda. (Przychodzi Iza) Izabela: To nieprawda! (Daje Bufordowi z pięści w nos i on spada do fontanny) Fineasz: Ej, pomożesz mi wypluć smak Buforda z ust? Izabela: No pewnie! Ale to było śmieszne! Fineasz: Ej! Izabela: Dobra. (Obejmują się i odchodzą) (Ferb i Baljeet przychodzą do Buforda) Buford: No i co? Wspaniały plan! Świetny plan, by Buford był upokorzony przez dziewczynę. Ferb: Przecież nikt tego nie widział. Baljeet: Spoko, wszyscy to zobaczą. To cudowne wydarzenie nagrałem i teraz wysyłam na stonkę. Wysłane. O, ten filmik już ma 10 miliardów wejść, a żebyś tylko wiedział jakie tu są o tobie komentarze.... Ha ha ha! Buford: Niech no się tylko dorwę! Baljeet: Aaaa! (Buford goni Baljeet'a) Buford: Usuwaj ten filmik! Baljeet: Już się nie da. Ferb: Oj, Baljeet... Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Fretka: Pepe ja wejdę drzwiami a ty od góry. (Kopie drzwi i je otwiera) Aha! (Drzwi się zamykają) Auł! Mój nos. Dundersztyc: Proszę wejść! (Pepe go atakuje od tyłu) Auł! Pepe Panie Dziob.... Auł! Dość! Muszę wam coś... Auł! Dziś są Heinzy! Fretka: Heinzy? (Dun zakłada sobie, Fretce i Pepe czapki urodzinowe) Fretka: Masz urodziny! No to śpiewamy! (Przerobiona piosenka "Sto lat!") Fretka: Zero lat, zero lat, Niech umrze, umrze nam. Zero lat, zero lat, Niech umrze, umrze nam, Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, niech umrze, umrze nam, Niech umrze nam! A kto? Heinz Dundersztyc! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Nie mam dziś urodzin tylko imieniny, czyli Heinzy. Chodźcie do stołu. Dziś głównym zdaniem jest keczup na moją część Heinzów. Fretka: I się nie dziwię, że jest keczup. (Przed kawiarnią) Ferb: Teraz zaczyna się część II planu. (Finbela wchodzi do kawiarni) Ferb: O tak! Baljeet wchodzisz tam jako kelner. Baljeet: Jestem trochę obity przez pana Buforda. Buford: Ty zacząłeś. Ferb: Wchodzisz i już! Baljeet: Dobra, dobra. Buford: Wow Ferb, jaka agresja. Ferb: Tobie też przyłożyć jak Iza tobie? Buford: Nie... Spokojnie, tylko się nie denerwujmy. (W kawiarni) Baljeet: (zmienionym głosem) O co państwo poproszą? Fineasz: Baljeet co ty tu robisz? Baljeet: Jaki Baljeet? Ja nie znać Baljeet'a, ja sam być Baljeet'em. Fineasz: Właśnie się wydałeś. Baljeet: No, kurcze. Akt II Fineasz: Ale poprosimy zamówienie. Baljeet: Jakie? Izabela: Chcemy kujona w sosie własnym. Baljeet: Ok. (Biegnie do Ferba i Buforda) Aaaaa! Oni poproszą kujona w sosie własnym, a ja nie wiem skąd wziąć tą poprawę. Buford: Zaraz.... Kujon w sosie własnym? Przecież to.... Ferb: (mówi szeptem do Buforda) Nie mów mu tego, że to on. Później go nagrasz. Odegrasz się. Buford: Już wiem skąd go wziąć. (W kawiarni) Buford: Oto kujon w sosie własnym! (Pokazuje Baljeet'a, który ma na ustach jabłko) Finbela: Dziękujemy. (Przed kawiarnią) Buford: I....? Ferb: Nagrałem. Buford: Tak! Wysyłam na stronkę. I poszło. (W Spółce Zło) Fretka: Ej, dlaczego twoje imieniny nazywają się Heinzy? Dundersztyc: Wolę ci o tym zaśpiewać. Fretka: Nie, nie musisz śpiewać. (Piosenka Heinzy) Dundersztyc: Boooooooo........ Fretka: I zaczął śpiewać (Wali pięścią o stół) Dundersztyc: Bo dziś są Heinzy - moje imieniny Są co rok, a nie codziennie Zapraszam was, bo nie mam kogo. I wtedy na stole jest keczup. Dziś są Heinzy - moje.... Fretka: Poczekaj! A moje imię jak by było? Dundersztyc: A jak się zwiesz? Fretka: Fretka Gertruda Flynn. Dundersztyc: No to Frykasy. Fretka: Czyli to by było tak? Bo dziś są Frykasy - moje imieniny Są co rok, a nie codziennie Zapraszam was, bo nie mam kogo I wtedy na stole są.... eee... frytki? Dundersztyc: Brawo! Fretka: Ty masz lepiej. Ale nie śpiewaj już. Dudnersztyc: Mam jeszcze. Heinzy - moje imieniny Idą co rok w bok, Więc dlaczego zrobiłem: Keczupo-Heinzonator! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: I wszystko Heinzowałeś. Dundersztyc: Co? Fretka: Popsułeś. A co on robi? Dundersztyc: To! (Zamyka Pepe i Fretkę w klatce) Nie marudźcie, że was zamknąłem. Macie przecież w klatce jedzenie. A mój Keczupo-Heinzonator sprawi, że poleję ludzi keczupem i zaczną świętować co rok moje imieniny - Heinzy. Fretka: To ty ich polejesz keczupem? Dundersztyc: Nie, może.... Strzelę w ich laserem. Tam Tam Tam Dam Dam Dam (Na mieście) Buford: To jaka jest część III naszego planu? Ferb: Porywamy Izabelę. Buford: Nareszcie! Ferb: Ej, gdzie Baljeet? Buford: Poszedł do domu się umyć. Ferb: Ok. To ty porywasz Izabelę do naszego ogródka a ja wtedy pójdę do Fineasza by razem z nim poszukać Izabeli. Co ty na to? Buford: Mi pasuje. (Buford w kominiarce biegnie workiem) Izabela: Nawet niezła była ta randka. Fineasz: Tak, ale... (Buford porywa Izę i z nią biegnie do ogródka) Izabela: Aaaaaaa! Ratunku! Fineasz: Izabela! (Nagle przychodzi Ferb) O, cześć Ferb. Co tu robisz? Ferb: Pomogę ci odznaleźć Izabelę. Fineasz: O, dzięki. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Zanim włączę Inator to mam do ciebie pare pytań młoda panno. Fretka: Jakie niby? Dundersztyc: Ty już kiedyś tutaj byłaś. Fretka: Kiedy? Dundersztyc: No miałaś kapelusz pana dziobaka i ze mną walczyłaś. Fretka: No to wtedy ja się zamieniłam ciałem z Pepe. Dundersztyc: No to wszystko wyjaśnia. A ty jesteś Agent F, Agent Fret czy Agent Fretka? Fretka: Agent Fretka. Dundersztyc: Dobra. Czas na Inatorowy plan! (Na przedmieściach) Ferb: No to gdzie najpierw pójdziemy szukać Izabeli? Fineasz: Do ogródka. Ferb: Czemu? Fineasz: Bo tam ją może porwali. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No to pora włączyć moje dzieło! Fretka: Nie! (Pepe strzela gumką do Heinza) Dundersztyc: Auł?! (I upada) Fretka: (Próbuje zdobyć klucze) Już prawie. Prawie. Mam! (Otwiera klatkę kluczem) A to za utrzymanie nas w klatce. (Dundersztyc dostaje z liścia od Fretki) (W ogródku) Fineasz: I oto Izabela się znalazła. Izabela: Szybko wam poszło. Ferb: Jak tam randka? Izabela: Fajnie było. Fineasz: Tak, ale ty z Bufordem i Baljeet'em chciałeś popsuć nam związek! (Tymczasem u Fretki i Pepe) Dundersztyc: Tylko nie dotykaj mojego.... Auł! (Pepe walczy z Duniem, a Fretka psuje Inator) Fretka: Dobrze, że tylko w jedną osobę trafi. Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku i ciebie nowa agentko Fretka też! Fretka: (Leci poduszkowcem wraz z Pepe) Oj, co za człowiek. (Nadal w ogródku) Ferb: Ale.... Fineasz: (został postrzelony Inatorem) Ale dziś są Heinzy. Ferb i Izabela: Co? Fineasz: Powiedziało mi się coś takiego. Ferb: Ale wy jesteście dziećmi by byś razem. Lepiej by było, żebyście się rozstali. Izabela: Ferb ma rację. Fineasz: Tak, Ferb ma... Co? Izabela: Powinniśmy zerwać. Fineasz: Ach, niech ci będzie. A na Ferba jestem zły. KONIEC Napisy końcowe (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Da Da Da Izabela: Fineasz nie bądź zły na Ferba, bo ma rację. Wrócimy gdy będziemy mieć 15 lat, ok? Fineasz: Ok. (Przychodzi Ferb) Ferb: I...? Fineasz: Wybaczam ci, że chciałeś popsuć mi związek z Izabelą. Sztama? Ferb: Sztama. Scena usunięta Tu mówią o Izabeli! Buford: A mogę ją... no tego... Ferb: Co? Buford: Gwałcić? Ferb: BUFORD! Ty już o takich rzeczach myślisz?! Ogarnij się! Buford: Dobrze, ale tak by było lepiej. Ferb: Ach, Buford, Buford, Buford..... Piosenki *"Sto lat!" przerobione przez Fretkę na "Zero lat!" *Heinzy